


Eating with immortals AKA a gastronomic journey through common foods in Brazil

by temis



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Light-Hearted, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temis/pseuds/temis
Summary: We start our tale at a churrascaria, where Nile wishes she had spoken up sooner. A story of Nile, food and the old guard.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 46
Kudos: 149





	1. Pão de Queijo e Pudim de leite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KestralWatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestralWatcher/gifts).



Nile wonders if she should tell them she's not an actual newbie, at least not when it comes to churrascarias... But they are all so animated, obviously wanting her to have a good experience in São Paulo, she doesn't have the heart to tell them she visited the same restaurant in Chicago. She gets a wave of nostalgia when they arrive: Fogo de chão is truly a chain a la american way - most things in the menu are recognizable, the buffet is immense and the waiters are ready to take orders or bring selected cuts to the tables... Including cheese breads."Oh man, I missed those so much! I love cheese bread" Even before she finished speaking, the waiter is already giving her one, and she profusely thanks him. "You had them before Nile?" That comes from a bemused Nicky, smiling while she obviously enjoys her savory treat.

“uhn, yeah. We have Fogo de Chão churrascarias in Chicago too” she absentmindedly replies, still too absorbed in savoring her cheese bread to think. When she’s finished - and realises what she said, she knows she will regret it for a long time. Andy looks like a cat that had been sprinkled with water, Joe has an offended face on and Nicky… Nicky is heartbroken, as if Nile had stolen all the ingredients for today’s dinner and substituted them for the worst junk food available in the world.

It takes a while for those expressions to change, but the food helps - lots of it and it’s almost impossible to be disgruntled after being stuffed full of amazing cuts and side dishes, all of that topped with a wonderful caramelized pudim de leite, reminding her of fancy dinners with her mom and Nasser.

At the end, she considers it a happy outing and crisis averted - or so she thought.


	2. Brigadeiro

Her sense of danger (that had developed in leaps and bounds after London) was pinging from the moment she woke up. And yet everything was normal (or as normal as it can be in an immortal family): Nicky and Joe were still in their rooms, there were no signs of anyone trying to force themselves inside their safehouse and Andy was probably still sleeping. As she came down to the first floor, she heard noises from the kitchen - or perhaps their leader decided to wake up early to cook (though she was pretty sure that was Nicky kingdom and domain)... Andy was there - with a bowl full of chocolate powder, cans of sweet condensed milk and a bar of butter.

"Nile! Good, you can help me - have you ever eaten brigadeiro?" 

"Uh, yes, you are making it?"

"Yes, I need you to roll these in a ball and dip them in the chocolate sprinkles. Butter up your hands, otherwise it will stick to your palms" she pointed to another bowl with a mass (dough?) ready.

"Sure"

For her it was a new experience - brigadeiro the few times she had tried it, had been done with dark chocolate and very rarely it was presented in a ball, but then again she didn't really know how to do it.

When she had finished the first bowl, Andy put a second one next to her. When she finished that one too, there was a third one. Nile could feel her eyebrow slightly twitching - already, she had four entire plates covered in the small balls and she wondered what Andy planned to do with so much dessert.

“What now?”

“Now we eat, there should be enough of them for all of us”

“Wait, you did all of those just for us? Isn’t that too much?” 

“Andy doesn't make less. Not unless we want to reenact Rio ‘78. And THAT is not a good memory” Joe said from the staircase.

“Two plates for me. One plate for Joe and Nicky. And one for you. I didn’t know how much you would want.” Andy distributed the plates, and Nile was more than a little skeptical. There were at least 10-15 balls in each plate, and Andy would eat two of them? Something must have shown on her face, because Nicky told her to eat and not worry, smile serene. Her danger sense was pinging again. Shrugging, she decided to ignore it for now. It wasn’t like anything could kill her permanently, and she wanted to taste the brigadeiro.

Her first bite… It was like an injection of pure sweetness. Smooth texture with a bit of crunchiness from the sprinkles, and chocolate with enough sugar to keep an elephant in a high for a week, and yet it was soooo good! She didn’t realize when she ate her second ball or the third, and before she knew it, most of her plate was gone, Nicky and Joe had retreated back to their room and Andy was savoring (there was no other word for it) her first batch of brigadeiros with a relish. She didn’t blame Andy, she didn’t even finish her own and she was anticipatory sad. Until she realized that Andy still had an entire plate and probably wouldn’t miss a little ball (her subconscious was ringing with warnings - she ignored them)...

She didn’t get an extra ball - but she did get a lesson in how protective Andy was over brigadeiros, and a later one on how to make them at the perfect consistency, after she healed from her impromptu defense class.


	3. Esfiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My food fic grew feelings  
> And this chapter is one of the reasons the fic is called common foods in Brazil and not Brazilian cuisine. Esfihas were brought to Brazil by Lebanese immigrants and became a favored snack, to the point it's very common for them to appear in parties.

São Paulo had a bit of everything - art museums, nightlife, good restaurants from any cuisine she wanted to try, and some food fusions she had never imagined or, honestly wanted to try, she wasn’t a food snob like Nicky sometimes was, but she drew the line at the sushi hamburger. Still, it was a joy sometimes, to just walk around alone and taste all manners of fast food and dishes, some similar to what she had in Chicago, some completely different and another portion that seemed the same and yet had a distinct otherness, in either taste or presentation (sushi cake? Really?).

Her love for fast-food was a small point of contention with her _elders_ : Andy couldn't really care less, most of the time, food was food. Joe and Nicky were the opposite - food was one of the pleasures they had held fast in centuries and one that made life brighter - eating a dish badly made when you had a better one available was foolish in their eyes. Nile had tried to explain the concept of Mac n' cheese and fast food as a comfort food, that didn't seem to strike a chord with them, but it didn't stop her from enjoying a McDonalds burger or using junk food as a valid snack option.

Nicky was still angry with the bright orange smears of Cheetos in the safe house couch - his favorite couch - left there after a small battle between Andy and her for the right to the last bag - and while his anger meant they had tried every cleaner product they knew of and some she had called on Booker's expertise to discover and try, it was his disappointment in them that hurt, the fact they preferred an industrialized monstrosity over something he could cook. it had taken all of Nile' sincerity to explain that it was not a matter of taste - indeed, no one could ever call a meal made by Nicky anything less than scrumptiously excellent, but instead, the Cheetos they ate invoked memories held fast by aroma and taste and warmth, of the recent past with her family, with her brother and mother, of fights and agreements and discord over bright oranges and yellows, of chocolate bars and peanut candies.

(That, Nicky understood - eyes soft, and deadly hands comforting on her back and hair, an unchanging pillar of strength in an ever changing world, love and kindness shining from him. It wasn't a surprise Joe was so in love with his kindness, with the sheer goodness Nicky had, when she herself felt safe and cared for when he was near. It could never be the same as a hug from her mom, but he was a cherished uncle, familiar and strange and hers now, same with Andy and Joe and Booker, when they reunited again.)

Given that, it wasn't her aim to get a worried tirade from Nicky, or disapproving glances from Joe - she had just seen the restaurant, noted the brightness and prices and decided it was a good way to find a new form of junk food. It was just chance that Joe became worried, thinking she was taking too long, wondering if something had happened - protective over the newest immortal, paranoid with the latest betrayal, especially when he called and called her number, wishing to make sure she was safe. 

Her burner phone was left on silence, while she devoured the closed esfihas, their delicate dough crispy in her mouth, the first one having meat filling sweet and tasty with spices and condiments, the second piece full of boiled endives, nuts and onion slices cooked to sweetness, offsetting the blandness of the leaf with a soft taste, combining the earthiness of the nuts and the more overwhelming spice of the onion to perfection, balancing the crunchy feel of the leaves. It was a new revelation of what heaven could be. And that was the fast-food version? Nile wondered what the full-blown original was like, made with the best ingredients or recipes passed down from generation to generation. She wondered if Nicky or Joe knew how to cook them from scratch - she made a mental note to ask them about it, afer she went back to the safe house. 

(It felt right too -to have a recipe from them as she now had one from Andy - a knowledge not related to battle or wonder or greatness, but rooted in care and routine and the need to eat and feel good, an art dedicated to love yourself and love the person for whom you cooked).

She only noticed the myriad of messages and calls when she took a break from her plate. 

"Guys, I'm fine, I'm sorry, I lost track of time while I tried some food. Look I will meet you all in the safe house in... Let's say one hour, ok?" I'm in the Pinheiros neighborhood, it will take me some time to get back even if I take a car. Yes Joe, I know I can't get an Uber, too easily tracked, plus I don't even got the app in this phone. There's a taxi stand near where I am, I will just ask them to wrap up my dessert. And finish eating my food and then I will go okay? I promise Joe, I will call you when I get on the taxi." 

She still had a kibe, a snack made of fried meat and wheat, filled with minced meat and her dessert, a burma filled with walnut, coated with honey, the dough strands cracking crisply when she couldn't help herself and tried a bite, before asking the attendant if it was possible to take what she hadn't eaten yet home. She had done everything she wanted in this neighborhood, so it didn't feel like too much to abide by what Joe had asked of her, and yet... Nile understood why they were anxious, but internally prayed that they would calm down soon. After all, part of their reason to come to Brazil was exactly so they would put distance,language and new identities between the happenings at Merrick Labs and them, until Copley could be 100% sure no one could trace them down from stray pictures, identifying posts or any other clues that they had unwillingly left behind in their haste to get away.

She did as she said, calling Nicky when she got in the taxi, and from then it was simple a question of time. Looking at their worried faces, it set off an annoyance (she wasn't a child - she was just as much a warrior as them) and regret> In the end, she hugged Joe while teasing him for his mother-hen tendencies, explaining what she had done during the day, showing them the remnants of her afternoon-early evening snack (and earning herself a roll of eyes from the resident food snob, to her amusement).

The rest of the night was spent looking up ingredients and fillings, listening to the stories Andy, Joe and Nicky had to tell about all the changes in the Levante region, memories with faded edges, and heavy with emotions, and a promise to cook together, to make their own esfihas, filled with their own flavors of choice.


	4. Daily dishes

One of the most common ways to eat out in São Paulo was in buffet-like restaurants where you paid by weight. They were everywhere, and if there wasn't a _quilo_ hidden in an alley or small house, then there was for sure either a bar or a small restaurant selling PFs - ready-made dishes that were simple and reasonably cheap, but filling. They were pretty similar experiences, and normally there were at least two or three options each day even in the PFs - after Brazil, she could see herself either becoming a connoisseur of rice and beans or completely incapable of having it again for at least ten years, considering it was the most common combination. In some of the _quilos_ , she had even seen people eating rice, beans and pasta all in the same plate, as if they couldn't go without it! 

Besides that, there were other things too: back home, she had Taco Tuesdays and meatless Monday, but Brazil was apparently pretty rigid with their food schedule. 

Each day had a dish and/or food associated with it that was traditional:

Monday was "Virado à Paulista", beans with farofa (a type of edible flour from manioc, normally spiced with onions, salt and bacon, sometimes with parsley), fried egg, pork chop or a steak, kale, fried banana, pork rind and sausages. Very caloric, but also delicious, the farofa giving an extra taste and texture to the food, making it spicier and crunchier. The food also knocked her out, the amount of fat making her drop and take a nap after lunch, to the other immortals' amusement (though Nile noted Andy certainly hadn't been imune to it, falling asleep in the couch where she had been reading).

Tuesday was dedicated to meat, most commonly "bife à role", steaks rolled around carrots and bacon strips, so the meat itself was impossibly soft, almost melting in your mouth, and the bacon flavored both the meat as well as the sauce where it was cooked, which then could be used on rice. It wasn't a particularly exotic dish, and it became a nice alternative if the other options weren't to her liking.

Wednesday and Saturday were Feijoada day the traditional dish of the country, which may be the reason it occupied two days instead of only one. She had some feijoada on Fogo de Chão before, so she knew the dish. What surprised her was that there were light versions of it and that most quilos separated the meat from the beans, so the customer had a choice of what they wanted to get or leave. Still delicious, though like the virado à paulista, if she ate too much she ended up sleeping it off (or needing a bathroom).

Thursday was pasta in its many variations, sizes and options, though the most common was still spaghetti, with more gourmet ones having variations of normal pasta or never seen before combinations of grains and/or ingredients. Nicky's reactions to it all were some of the funniest - she still doesn't know what Joe did or said to convince Nicky (and frankly, somethings she is happier NOT knowing) to try the whey and beetroot fusili pasta, but the ensuing protests and swearwords were... illuminating. Nicky, for all that he did not regularly curse, was inventive with his words. She felt she should have recorded it for posterity and in case she truly needed to offend someone, because she could feel her ears turning red, and she had been a _marine_.

And Fridays were fish days - either in soup, in which case a cartilaginous fish with absolutely white meat was used; or a pescada-branca was fried into golden crispiness - depending on the restaurant and probably the flour used, the resulting dish was crunchy or soft and grainy. She preferred the fried option, either crunchy or grainy, the meat was moist, flavored with lemon, salt and sometimes pepper, offset by the ever present rice and beans or a dash of pasta.

Sunday was a free day because it was family lunch day or barbecue. Nile wondered of the others had ever just settled for a while and invited everyone they knew to a barbecue, to share experiences, time, food and good will. 

(She did not ask, because in the end she felt the answer would be yes - she couldn't see them being so irrevocably cut from society and still being able to fight for it. Goodness, compassion and kindness were all very well and good, but you had to be reminded they existed outside of your own group, that it was worth it to reach out and _help_.)


	5. Brigadeiros again and Carolina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back full time working, so I'm somewhat tired. If there are typos/spaces or strange sentences, please tell me and I will fix it.

After coming back from Paulista Avenue, with its many museums and cultural centres, Nile took the time to message Sebastian. She could feel Nicky tensing at her right when he realized what she was doing, but he said nothing. She didn't know whether out of respect for her choices, because he didn't particularly want to leave Booker completely cut off or if his stance on the exile had changed - perhaps even a combination of all three. She didn't know, still learning the rhythms, thoughts and beliefs of her companions. As she was learning Booker's, even if only by text and voice.

During her sulk after the Brigadeiro incident, she had called Booker to complain, the deliciousness of the treat still warring with the absolute smack down she had received from Andy for trying to steal some of their fearsome leader's treats. She hadn't really know what to expect, but Booker's downright laughter hadn't been it (though on hindsight she had to admit it was funny). It had surprised her, the rolls of mirth from the depressed man and then, his declaration "Ma amie, you are fearless - getting between Andy and brigadeiros is similar to being in the middle of a female bear and her cub, you WILL be torn apart. Though I don't blame you, they are exceedingly good, aren't they? But next time, just ask for a second plate just for you. Easier on everyone, certainly."

"I will, next time. I don't understand how Joe and Nicky can share just one plate. I wanted to keep eating even if if felt like the amount of sugar was going to keep me hyper and awake for a week."

"Nicky isn't overly fond of sweets, so Joe probably ate most of it. From your... disagreement with Andy, you like them a lot too?"

"I like chocolate and most sweets, with the exception of hard candies. And you Booker? Did you ever fight Andy for her sweets too?" She teased, wondering if she could make him laugh again. 

Her responde was a choked off chuckle, as if Booker had tried to gasp and laugh at the same time.  
"Non! I'm not as much of a fan as Andy and you, so I never fought her for brigadeiros, out of all things." his voice was mirthful, and she could easily imagine him shaking his head and taking a sip of something from his canteen, while smiling at her antics.

"Hey, they are completely worth it. Even you can admit that." Because they totally were - the only reason she wouldn't do something like that again was because it truly was better to just start with more (plus while she could heal from everything now, it wasn't **comfortable** to do so)

"I don't know, if I had to choose a Brazilian sweet to fight Andy over, it would probably be their carolinas instead." Booker offhandedly said.

"...Are you telling me there's something here that you like more than those perfect little chocolate balls of sugar and doom?" She was incredulous that there could be anything just as good in terms of desserts (and it didn't help that Brigadeiros were so common - every place from the cheapest quilo to the most expensive restaurant had brigadeiros, both traditional recipes as well as alterations with dark chocolate, nuts, peanut butter, Nutella and whatever else you could imagine. Hard to get tired of it with so many options to try.)

"Well... I like Carolinas better. A matter of opinion more than anything else, partly because they are after all a version of profiteroles... And partly because I prefer dulche de leche (doce de leite) rather than sweet condensed milk. Though last I saw they were doing brigadeiros from doce de leite too"

"Honestly at this point I wouldn't be surprised if there were savory brigadeiros, with the sheer amount of version there are. But tell me more about those "carolinas" - what are they made of, besides doce de leite?"

"Same dough as eclairs, normally with a chocolate **topping** and the filling is doce de leite. They are similar to profiteroles, but the filling was changed."

"...now I want to try it too... Do you think Andy would be willing to cook it with me?"

"Sorry, but Andy can't bake to save her life... But if you give me a week, maybe... we can cook together?" Booker's voice was hesitant, timid before he swiftly added "Only if you want, if you don't have anything else planned to do, of course."

"Book, you better have everything ready in one week!"

"I will send you my recipe, with the best brands of doce de leite, and all you will need to know, ok?" Booker's chuckle was lighter, the raspy quality of his voice smoother (she would even dare to say _happier_ ).

"Sure! I will call you again three days to confirm date and recipe. That doesn't mean you are allowed to go on complete radio silence though. Did I tell you about the art in Museu do Ipiranga? i visited it yesterday..." The thing about Booker was: even though he looked like he was old enough to be her older cousin or young uncle, he was easy to talk with. The weight of the years in his shoulders had crumbled him, but it didn't change the fact he was young when compared to Nicky, Joe and Andy, to talk and complain about their habits and manias and little inside jokes. Hopefully, it helped him too.

Sometimes she looked at Andy's eyes and realized everything she must have lived, loved and lost, and it hurt to acknowledge that maybe some day, she would be the one with eons of forgotten memories drifting through her mind, similarities and jarring differences in most buildings and streets she wandered past, family and loved names falling from her lips sparking no recognition. From herself or from the world around her. Flashes of those possibilities frightened her. And then sometimes... She saw the beauty in the shades of green created by the light of the sun, the reflection of a smile in Andy's face, the quiet, devoted love imprinted on Nicky's eyes, how that same love was present in each and every movement of Joe's body. The laugh of a child, the wonder of a new architectural building, how water ripples in a puddle... Stupid, perhaps, but some days the little details of life going around her (with her family, in her mind) were the things that made it worth to keep going.

And some days, it was planning to bake a new dessert with a fellow immortal.


	6. Festa Junina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have to confess the Festas Juninas I went to when I was a child and now as an adult are all in urban areas, so if it is different (I am almost 100% sure it is different in the Northeast) from yours, that's why.  
> I am going to update the index of foods later, because I ended up citing way too many.

It was June in São Paulo, the city streets were cool and pleasant, and Nicky has asked her to go with him to mass - catholic, as she still hadn't found one of her denomination. There was a soft smile in Joe's lips, and when they parted, and Andy had rolled her eyes, before telling them she and Joe would be in the 'court' waiting for them. 

It was strange to think of Andy close to a church, as she was supremely indifferent to them - but the world was strange, stranger than six months ago, so much sadder and richer than she could imagine. 

She was in Brazil, a country she had never visited before, and the knowledge she had of it could probably have been summed up as Amazon forest, soccer and Carnaval. And yet, in only two months she knew so much more, learning language and customs, culinary and traditions she wouldn't have imagined. 

Out of the mass, she was again caught unprepared - the court Andy had mentioned didn't resemble a sacred space, looking more like a fair, with different stalls, dance and drinks everywhere, saints images fluttering from the posts as children ran in the middle of the crowd, small firecrackers being set off nearby.

Nicky kindly laughed at her, explaining that June was the month of a triad of saints considered important in Brazil: St. John, St. Anthony and St. Peter and that the church and people would commemorate for the whole of the month, though the most anticipated days would be the 13º (Saint Anthony), 24º (Saint John) and 29º (Saint Peter).

It was easy to get lost in the multitude of colours, scents and of course, flavours: like every social gathering and party in Brazil, food had a special place in it. Most of those available were based on corn: pamonhas (corn paste mixed in with milk and dried), a custard-like dessert made with corn, corn cake, rice pudding and so many more dishes, the majority being desserts or with an underlying sweetness in it.

The first thing she tried was the pamonha, simply because it was one of the most popular dishes, considering the number of people walking around with them, and it had both savoury as well as sweet versions. She got a plain savoury one, to understand what they were all about, following Joe's recommendation - leaving the corn cake for later, even though Nicky, to her surprise, seemed to be completely in love with it.

The first step was to unwrap from the corn leaves, leaving a somewhat rectangular yellow dish (very strange, but it was corn coloured, not neon, at least). It was still warm in her hands. When she took a bite, the consistency was somewhat weird, considering it wasn't really a paste, too solid for it, but moist enough that when bitten into, it dissolved relatively easy. It was a bit similar to eating a corn in the cob, but instead of eating some of the grains off the cob and coming back for more, you already had all the corn you might want immediately. It was very tasty and Nile wondered if the cheese or bacon version would be just as good, even as the stronger flavours would probably overwhelm the corn...

She ate while looking around all the tents - some were stuffed with more _food:_ from fruits dipped into chocolate to cotton candy, all kinds of cakes, from chocolate to cornmeal, including in there brigadeiro (of course there was a kind of cake made of brigadeiros...), and cassava cakes and those made with wildly different types of fruits, from banana to strawberry; there was a tent only to savoury meats, fish dishes and alcoholic drinks; while others seemed focused on games for the children with small prizes (including the firecrackers every one of them seemed to have), an area reserved for the bingo, then another sectioned off.

She was tempted to get a banana cake, but another dessert attracted her attention: it was cork-shaped, sandy brown and seemed to go out fast - from the two plates she had seen on the table, one was already empty and the other was running out fast. When she received it, she didn't even know how to eat it - at her touch, it started to crumble down on her napkin - she thought there would be some trick to eat it, but it wasn't just her, most people seemed to consider losing part of their treat as normal, eating the rest either by putting everything into their mouth or breaking it into smaller crumbles and then eating them (somewhat wasteful, as it crumbled down to dust).

"Kid, just put it in your mouth, paçoca is going to land everywhere but inside if you try to be dignified while eating it," Andy said, appearing from the crowd around the drinks' tent, two styrofoam cups in her hands.

"I could probably do it if there were a plate and a knife..." she muttered, delicately taking a portion of it in her hands, hoping it wouldn't dissolve further.

"Doubtful, it crumbles into fine sand if you try to eat it with fork and knife. Joe did once, and he only ended up with a plate of what seemed like dust, similar to what would happen if it crumbled on you. If it's any consolation, Joe still can't eat it without making a mess. But that goes for most people unless you can put one entire candy inside your mouth - which is a fine way to choke to death."

Nile just raised an eyebrow, because she didn't doubt one of them had died while eating candy - it was just ridiculous enough to have happened, considering their immortal lives, before following Andy's advice. She expected it would have a rougher texture based on its appearance, but the edges smoothed out as soon as it touched her tongue, the taste of peanuts markedly present even as she chewed and it turned into a paste. Different and good, but she still preferred other desserts. Still, not bad.

Besides paçoca, Andy introduced her to Pé-de moleque, a type of caramel (melado de rapadura) and peanuts candy, sweet enough to leave her tongue feeling easpy after tasting it; tapioca, a type of 'pancake' made with cassava starch and filled with any toppings you wanted, from savoury to sweet (and it went well with both); and what she was drinking: Quentão - wine or cachaça alcoholic drink sweetened and spiced with cinnamon, ginger and sometimes lemon. 

When they met with Nicky and Joe again, they sat down in one of the tables and spent the night there, trading stories from earlier Festas Juninas, watching the "quadrilha", Joe telling her about how it was danced in the 15th century in Europe, what had been changed, Nicky telling her how the different dishes varied from region to region, and next time they should go to the North-east, so she would have a more accurate idea of how it was commonly celebrated and what was eaten, while Andy complained about the addition of so many processed and industrialized candies, whereas on older times, they were handmade...

A different night than what she expected, but pleasant, and something she would like to do again...


	7. Food images

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm marking this completed for now. If I have more inspiration I may add new chapters, but as a parting gift, here are some images of the food I talked about in the chapters

Pão de queijo:  
[](https://ibb.co/tQKLKJL)

Pudim de Leite:  
[](https://ibb.co/x1mwLLb)

Brigadeiro (only chocolate):  
[](https://ibb.co/NFWJJg9)

Esfihas (Two types, one "open" and one "closed" with dough):  


Virado à Paulista:

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Bife à rolê:

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Feijoada:

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Pasta (Handmade fusili):

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Fish (Cação in a shrimp sauce):

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Brigadeiros (different types and flavors):  
[](https://ibb.co/fDGpmMN)

Carolinas:  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr if anyone wants to talk about the old guard:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://tocadoguara.tumblr.com/)


End file.
